This invention relates to a tilt-up angle sensing system for inboard-outboard drives and more particularly to an improved sensing system for the tilt angle of such a unit.
In many instances it is desirable to provide an arrangement wherein the trim angle of an outboard drive unit can be adjusted during operation of the boat. Many boats, therefore, employ an arrangement wherein the outboard drive unit may have its trim angle adjusted during operation. For this purpose, the propelling unit is mounted on the transom for pivotal movement about a generally horizontally-extending axis. A remote control mechanism such as an electric motor, hydraulic cylinder or the like may be employed for effecting adjustment of the trim angle during running. When such an arrangement is employed, it is desirable to provide an indicator in proximity to the operator so that he can determine the actual trim angle of the outboard drive unit. This can be done by providing a sensing unit, such as an electrical sensor, that reads the trim angle. However, due to the mounting arrangement of the outboard drives, it is difficult to provide such a sensing unit in a convenient location. Furthermore, if the sensing unit is mounted outboard of the transom, it will be exposed to the water in which the boat is operated which can cause corrosion or other malfunction. This problem is particularly acute when operating in salt water. Because of the provision of the pivotal support for the trim adjustment and, in addition, the necessity to provide for steering by pivotal movement about a vertically-extending axis, the mechanisms for providing these supports and permitting these controls does not afford a convenient location, in all instances, for a sensing unit.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved trim angle sensing device for an inboard-outboard
It is another object of the invention to provide a trim angle sensing unit wherein the critical components are positioned where they are not likely to be subjected to damage or corrosion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved, accurate trim sensing system that is well protected.